


Just a Taste

by HeliumStar



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Nightmares, Pining, So much angst, because i apparently didn't know what angst was until adam du mortain, but what did you expect he's a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeliumStar/pseuds/HeliumStar
Summary: Adam finds himself comforting the detective after a nightmare. But there are more than just feelings in the air and Adam finds himself getting a little bit more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Male Detective/Adam du Mortain
Kudos: 14





	Just a Taste

**Past Midnight, the Warehouse Corridors.**

Adam is not quite sure why he’s taken to pacing through the Warehouse’s hallways. He’s more quiet than usual, hoping that none of the other agents discover him on his brooding patrol. 

He lets out a sigh as he turns a corner and continues down the next corridor. His pace slows considerably until he realizes that he’s lingering just outside one of the doors. 

The detective’s door.

Detective Matthews had looked less than stellar when he had left him and the other agents to retire for the night. There had been a slump to his shoulders and darkness in his eyes. It had been impossible to miss, at least for Adam. Which was why he was still up.

Another - more strained - sigh slips from his lips. Concern seeps into him from the dark corners of the hallway. He’s worried, and he does not like that feeling. Especially not when it’s associated with Jesse.

“Detective Matthews,” Adam corrects himself.

He straightens up and pushes whatever emotions he feels aside in favor of his usual coldness. There is no place for feelings such as those in him, or rather, he can’t bring himself to make room for them. However much he wants to.

He turns around, intending to leave, when a soft whimper sounds from behind the wooden door he stands by. 

“Adam.”

Suddenly his legs won’t obey him. His gaze snaps to the door, and he stands as if frozen - staring. Had he heard right? Or had that been wishful thinking? 

In any case, he hesitates.

———————☽༓☾———————

There is no end to the vast darkness that spreads before him. 

He’s on his knees, wounded and defeated as blood pools around him. It’s his blood, but it doesn’t feel right. He stares down at his hands - bracing him against the cold, hard ground - and fear holds him in place. His hands are stained black and red like the blood is hiding the rot of his fingers.

Jesse trembles, choking on a sob as he seems to fall deeper into despair.

He can hear footsteps in the darkness. The sound of someone - something - scrambling around in the dark, just out of sight. 

Then there’s a hand on his shoulder, gripping it like a vice as something forces him to turn around - or in this case, roll over to his back.

“You didn’t think I’d let you escape so easily, did you, detective?” 

———————☽༓☾———————

**Past Midnight, the Detective’s Room.**

A scream tears through the silence of the night, ripping its way from Jesse’s chest as he wakes. There are already tears in his eyes, spilling down his cheeks as his body convulses with sobs and his chest stutters along with his panicked and uneven breaths. 

The door slams open, and light from the hallway floods into the room. It’s a relief but not as much as the sight of the man in the doorway. “Adam!”

Adam stands wild-eyed in the door, one hand on the doorframe and another gripping the door handle - which looks as if it’s about to break beneath his firm grip. He takes one look at the man on the bed before he enters the room, the door slides shut behind him. 

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” He asks, warily - but decisively - approaching the bed.

Jesse trembles. Words feel impossible, but even if he could speak, he wouldn’t know how to even begin explaining. Instead, he tries to steady his breathing - lest he chokes to death.

“Breathe, Jesse,” Adam says, stepping closer to lay his hands on the sobbing man’s shoulder. “You’re alright. You’re safe.”

The comforting words are not enough, and before Jesse can stop himself, he pushes forward and slings his arms around the agent, clutching the back of his shirt in his fingers and stifling a sob against his shoulder.

Adam stiffens. The sudden contact is unexpected, and it spreads a strange heat over his skin. Jesse clings to him with surprising strength, although Adam feels that most of it is desperation. He hesitates for a second, his arms hovering helplessly in the air as Jesse squeezes him tighter. 

Sorrow all but drips from the detective, and Adam gulps as he senses the overwhelming fear surrounding Jesse. It’s more akin to absolute terror. He quickly envelopes the man in a tight embrace, hoping to chase some of the horrors away.

Jesse squeezes his eyes shut, biting down hard on the inside of his cheek to focus on something other than the harrowing nightmare. 

Neither of them knows how much time passes. It might have been minutes, or it might have been hours, but Adam remains until Jesse’s breathing is even and he’s calm enough to speak. “I’m sorry,” Jesse whispers. 

“Don’t be,” Adam says before he has a chance to apologize further. He pulls away.

“Don’t go,” Jesse pleads. The detective frowns, and the sadness in his eyes makes Adam’s chest tighten. “Please.”

Adam’s gaze slides down towards Jesse’s lips and the undeniable temptation of it. He sucks in a sudden and harsh breath, the metallic tang of blood is in the air, and Jesse’s lips are stained red. Had the smell not been so overwhelming, Adam would have wondered from where.

Jesse blinks slowly, still unsteady - especially under the agent’s intense gaze. He’d always felt strange when Adam looked at him, but never in a bad way. This time was no different, and his body ripples with want as his hands linger on Adam’s lower back. He can’t help himself. Jesse closes the short distance between them and captures the agent’s lips in a kiss.

For a moment, the vampire grows completely rigid. Every nerve in his body lights up with white heat as their lips connect. The taste of blood is blinding, and the sudden rush of what feels like unlimited power courses through him. It’s unlike anything he’s ever felt. He’s never felt better. Never felt more… powerful.

And it’s irresistible. 

His hands shoot up with more speed than he thought he was capable of, one wrapping around the back of the detective’s neck and the other pushing him back down onto the mattress.

Jesse wraps his arms around Adam’s middle, pulling him closer as the kiss grows more intense. The agent is thorough, exploring Jesse’s lips and tongue with a surprising eagerness - bordering on desperation.

Adam pants but don’t possess enough will to pull away. His tongue laps at any and every droplet of blood it comes across. 

Moaning, Jesse draws him closer, pulling his body flush against his. 

Frustration builds in Adam. His breathing is labored, and his hands have moved to grip at the cotton sheets beneath them. They rip and tear at the force he’s using, but he can’t help it. He detaches himself from the detective’s lips momentarily - because his lungs are burning. But the pause is brief, and he ducks back down, pressing his lips and his tongue to the soft skin under Jesse’s chin. He can feel the human’s pulse on his lips, more intense than ever. More so, he can smell the sweetness of the blood through the skin.

Jesse whimpers and runs his long fingers through Adam’s short hair. His body aches with want. He lets out another low moan as the agent licks at his throat, the skin so sensitive that the action makes his mind go blank and his stomach feel as if it’s alight.

A low growl rumbles in Adam’s chest. Unintentional but unable to be stopped. It’s too much, but not nearly enough. He wants more. He  _ needs  _ more.

A voice in the back of his head is screaming at him to stop, faintly but enough to stop him from sinking his teeth into the tender flesh on Jesse’s neck. 

Adam draws back in horror, flying off the detective and off the bed with the force he pushes himself away. His body is taut with tension, his muscles straining to keep from him pouncing back onto his prey.

“ _ Jesse _ ,” he corrects himself with a hiss.

The detective sits up, confused, and disheveled from the intensity of… whatever they just did. He stares at the vampire standing above him, peering down at him with his icy gaze and a frown twisting his handsome features.

“Adam-”

The agent flees the room, breaking down the door on his way out and leaving a mess of splintered wood behind. The burst of strength is too much to handle.

Jesse remains frozen in bed, his heart pounding and his body growing cold as he wonders what just happened.

———————☽༓☾———————

**Moments Later, a Few Corridors Away**

Adam gasps, collapsing against the wall as the rush of energy leaves his system. He chokes, gagging when a wave of weakness and nausea hits him. 

That had been close. Too close. 

He finds that he’s on his hands and knees, hunched over and panting. His body trembles, and his vision is blurry. The sudden need to anchor himself to something solid overtakes him, and his fingers dig into the floor, the tiles giving away to his strength.

“Adam!”

The agent whips his head up and stares at the figure that comes running towards him. It’s Nate. Adam doesn’t have it in him to respond. He wheezes and struggles to suck in a proper breath of air.

Nate falls to his knees beside him. “What happened? Are you alright? I heard-” Nate stops, his eyes widening when he smells the coppery scent that lingers on Adam’s breath. “Adam…” He stumbles back. “What did you do?”

Adam feels helpless. The weakness that has taken over his body is so overwhelming that he doesn’t know what to do with himself. He frowns up at his friend. The guilt is so heavy that it feels as if he’s being crushed beneath it.

“The detective,” Nate stutters.

Adam squeezes his eyes shut. He can’t bear to think of what could have happened. He can hear Nate’s footsteps rush down the hallway towards the detective’s room. 

“Jesse.”


End file.
